Veronica Carter
Overview Full biography here. Appearance Height: 5’2 Weight: 135lbs Hair Color: Light brown Eye Color: Green Noticeable Features: Metallic left forearm, which she covers with black opera gloves. Personality Veronica is a person with a pleasant disposition... Most of the time. Her well-developed confidence and strength of character are often downplayed as she tends to go with the flow, however, she is able to stand up for something if she feels strongly enough. Unfortunately, it can also be said Veronica has a bit of a mean streak in her when she feels slighted. Regardless, she is trusting and friendly to people and will often go out of her way to make friends with a person. Although a crucial element of her personality is that she finds it near impossible to forgive. Cybernetics Head: An implant in her head, which allows her to listen in on more distant conversations, and another to allow her to zoom in. Left Arm and hand: Her forearm is synthetic, which grants her increased strength in the limb. Aptitudes Skills: Very good at spotting details in the environment, and remaining hidden and blending in. She’s also very agile, and fast. Weaknesses: Not very strong physically (except for her left arm), and has a tendency to take on more than she can chew. Very isolationist, and struggles to work with others (despite longing for companionship). Also has moments of extreme hubris, and arrogance, History Carter grew up in a bad neighbourhood, where she developed a very rough exterior. Rough, but still charming in a way. She takes after her great grandfather, who she had the good fortune to have, until his death in the late forties. ' ' Unlike most of her peers, she didn’t settle into a life of crime. Instead she hoped to become a police officer one day, to turn things around for her neighbourhood. After graduating from the police academy, she went to college and studied criminology part-time while working as a cop. With her experience, degree and natural aptitude, she was on the fast-track to becoming a detective at rather young age. Not the youngest detective ever, but it was still impressive nonetheless. ' ' Five years into becoming a detective, she was known to have a decent success rate in solving cases. Carter's career was going well, and she seemed to be on her way to greater things. All this came to an end when she was involved in an incident which resulted in the death of five officers. Although she was adamant it wasn’t her fault, she was not only found guilty and fired, but she was also sent to prison. After a short stint in prison, she was let out on good behaviour (code for a few favours being called in), and decided to re-evaluate her life. Rather than go into a different direction, she has opted to continue her work in a different capacity. As a private investigator, she works in mysterious ways, navigating the many grey areas of her city. ' ' Despite it being extremely dangerous, and not very lucrative, she has kept her career going, out of sheer tenacity. She often encounters criminals, cops and everything in between. With no backup, she has developed a very tactical mind, that remains cool under pressure. Carter is not an idiot, she knows she’s sometimes survived through luck, but she’s taken that as motivation to keep pushing herself. Putting her own life on the back-burner has made her somewhat bitter, but no matter how much she grumbles about her job... Carter still takes on every case, even as it saps her sanity.